Yu Yu Poetry
by Anime.Pinay
Summary: I had nothing to do so I made some poetry. Just some peoms about the main charaters including the females & some others.
1. Introduction

Yu Yu Poetry  
  
Anime.Pinay: I don't own YYH  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Here Are some poems I made. I'm gonna make at least one for the main charaters.  
  
The most poems are from my point of view. Some the poems are from the people that cares about theat persons point of view like Yusuke & Kieko.  
  
Please review. I worked hard & yeah...  
  
I made these poems all by myself. I'm so proud. 


	2. My Savior: Yusuke

My Savior  
By: Anime.Pinay (Cynthia Marie Bato Vinoy)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
My savior  
  
He died for my sake  
  
He sacraficed yourself  
  
He lie to me  
  
He die for me  
  
He love me  
  
Savior but doesn't look like one  
  
He may deny it  
  
But he loves & cares  
  
He cares oh so much  
  
He'll complain but he's just coveringit up  
  
It's obvious  
  
He cares  
  
My savior, My worrior  
  
My dear...I care as much as he does  
  
His hair slicked back  
  
A punk that doesn't admit he's pure  
  
His brown eyes glaring  
  
The shine of his eyes  
  
The sparkle of his personality  
  
I know him as he knows me  
  
A end in his life  
  
Comes back & brightens the light  
  
A heart forever unknowed  
  
Feelings to match  
  
He does't know  
  
He lost a match  
  
He died once more   
  
Forever he lives  
  
A picture he remains  
  
A savior of mine, Mine always 


	3. My Kitsune: Kurama

My Kitsune  
By: Anime.Pinay (Cynthia Marie B. Vinoya)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My Kitsune  
  
Your a stealer of hearts  
  
A rose forever missing  
  
A beauty that's invisable  
  
A love that's never found  
  
A thieve of hearts  
  
He stole mine, too  
  
I sad that he doen't care  
  
All the pain I have to bare  
  
I'm lost in sadness  
  
In a sea of misery  
  
An ocean of darkness  
  
Afraid to have my heart stolen  
  
But what heart do I have?  
  
My Kitsune stole it  
  
My Invisible Love  
  
Endless & sad  
  
Like some other loves  
  
Never found Lover  
  
All the pain I cover  
  
Either way I have no one  
  
I'm a lose that has one  
  
I one Nothing  
  
I lost my heart to a thieve  
  
My Kitsune Thieve  
  
My love, My thieve, My nothing  
  
You're nothing  
  
An invisible rose  
  
I want you to be real  
  
All the Angst  
  
All the pasion I suffer  
  
Only for an Invisible lover  
  
My kitsune  
  
My heart-stealer  
  
My pain-bringer  
  
A thieve of hearts  
  
A face as soft as a rose  
  
A personality to love  
  
A nothing to car for  
  
A lover never seen  
  
A lover not even a human being  
  
The sound of his voice  
  
The fakeness of the feelings  
  
A mistake I made  
  
A regret I must live threw  
  
In the end everyones feelings are stolen  
  
Even mine was gone  
  
But all I long is him  
  
His emerald eyes  
  
His silky red hair  
  
But he isn't even there  
  
My Kitsune, My Beautiful Rose, My fake  
  
He's a fake...  
  
A fiction  
  
My Nothing, My Everything, My thieve, My love, My Kitsune 


	4. Lonely Lover: Hiei

Lonely Lover  
By: Anime.Pinay (Cynthia MArie Bato Vinoya)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He's never happy...  
  
I don't think he feels anything at all  
  
He'll smirk when he's making fun of the Baka  
  
He's so alone  
  
Loneliness in his eyes  
  
Beautiful crimson eyes  
  
Eyes you can just die for...  
  
A lover never happy  
  
A lovely sight...  
  
When I gaze in his red eye's  
  
He says nothing  
  
That's not much of a surprise  
  
He's always quiet  
  
I wonder about his past  
  
The reason he doesn't open up  
  
The reason he never talks  
  
Such a lovely face  
  
But as lovely it maybe its still a face of an assassin  
  
His heart pisined by others blood  
  
Only a heart I can love  
  
A lonely lover  
  
A quiet assassin  
  
The smell of blood all over him  
  
The coldness...  
  
He doesn't have much friends  
  
He keeps it cool  
  
His feelings are gone  
  
He made friends like him  
  
They can care for the demon within  
  
There hands staind with blood  
  
There strenght above all  
  
The power abve the gods  
  
A lover, A loner, An assassin  
  
My lonely lover of mine... 


	5. Looks Aren't Everything: Kuwabara

Looks Aren't Everything  
By: Anime.Pinay (Cynthia MArie Bato Vinoya)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I don't care that his face is that way  
  
He save me  
  
He knows not much  
  
He knows he love me  
  
He knows I love 'cause he's sweet  
  
He saved me  
  
I think he's my prince  
  
I believe he'll be not like other guys  
  
I think his imperfect features are the thing that makes his niceness stand out more  
  
He's the greatest heart  
  
I don't care if he's lacking in intellect  
  
I don't care if he lacks in looks  
  
He treats me like an equal  
  
Even though I'm a demon  
  
He'll do anything to save me  
  
Looks aren't everything  
  
That's why I care for him  
  
As he does me... 


	6. A Happy Someone: Botan

A Happy Someone  
By: Anime.Pinay (Cynthia Marie Bato Vinoya)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Why is she so happy  
  
Is she covering up her sadness?  
  
I remain happy to...  
  
I don't like to see people sad so I smile  
  
I'm just like her  
  
Blue hair, Pink eyes  
  
I believe there is sadness in diguise  
  
So perky  
  
Always happy  
  
So coy  
  
She acts like a child  
  
So what she says  
  
"I'm happy when you are", An inocent voice says  
  
She says, "Bingo"  
  
She's a prep  
  
Acting silly like some kid  
  
A mood the same  
  
That mood she doesn't want to rid  
  
Happy Alway, Sad never  
  
Will she be coy forever?  
  
She remains peaceful  
  
While she glides on an ore  
  
An Happy perso  
  
A joyful someone 


End file.
